


心律失常

by FLAMINGoREE



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLAMINGoREE/pseuds/FLAMINGoREE
Summary: 我只是想试着开辆车而已为什么这么难





	心律失常

01.  
“你......”中原中也本身就在发情期，刚才的激烈接吻更是冲破了抑制剂的最后一道防线，此时此刻浑身上下都燥热难耐，看向太宰治的眼神也带了一点迷蒙的水气。他使不出力，只能虚虚抓住太宰治的衣领，把他往自己这边扯过来：“......你想清楚了？”  
他的声音压地很低，既有激吻之后的气息不平，也有发情期所致的意乱情迷。一双海蓝色的眼睛简直水光潋滟，直勾勾地望向太宰治，驳杂着欲望和挑衅。  
“......当然，”太宰治十分配合地低下头，觉得自己真是用了非人的毅力才没有立刻把中原中也办了。他把中原中也抓着自己衣领的手握住，嘴唇一下又一下轻轻地在对方脸上蹭着，声音因为情欲而有些喑哑，“需要我再请求一次吗？”  
薄荷和松针的清淡气味萦绕在两人周围，彼此深入地交融吸引，明明都是令人神清气爽的信息素，到了他们身上就成了最佳的催情剂。中原中也的信息素气味很淡，别说Beta，就连Alpha也难以察觉。但此时此刻，这点并不甜腻的清香于太宰治而言不啻于要命的勾引。  
他知道中原中也仍然爱着自己，知道他愿意和自己度过余生，此时此刻他也愿意和自己做爱。  
我已经想好了。太宰毫不畏缩地回望着中原中也，鸢色的眼中爱意和情欲熊熊燃烧，只要看一眼就知道他在想什么。但他没有更近一步的动作，仍在等中原中也的回答，哪怕已经知道答案。他需要再一次，完全真切、清晰明确地确认中原中也爱着自己。  
你愿意把一切都交给我，全身心地信赖我吗？  
中原中也眯缝了一下眼睛，被发情期弄得有些头脑发懵。身体里细密的欲望一层层攀升，本能地渴望爱抚，可对方却仍十分克制。他能看出来太宰治已经到极限了，不管是亲吻还是游离在自己腰间的爱抚，都能证明这个Alpha已经到了遵循本能的边缘，只要一点头或是说个“是”，他下一秒就能和自己在门口或是在沙发上做爱。  
实际行动不好吗，为什么一定要说出来呢？中原中也有点不满，一言不发地吻了上去，紧紧抓住了他肩膀处的衣料。  
太宰治愣了一下，随即立刻反应过来，他一手搂住中原中也的腰，一手向下托起了他的臀部，直接将对方抱起。他闭上眼睛，舌头再一次撬开中原中也的牙关，和对方的舌尖纠缠在一起。以往的良好教养被抛到了九霄云外，将对方完全占有的欲望疯狂上涌，将最后的一点迟疑和不安全感烧得一干二净。  
他近乎疯狂地在中原中也唇齿间攻城略地，占有欲强烈到连气都不让对方喘。中原中也被他突如其来的动作惊到了，但因开不了口，只能在喉间溢出一声呜咽，指尖倏地攥紧太宰治的衣服。  
太宰治抱着他朝沙发走去，一边接吻一边扯下他原本就不太规整的衬衫。中原中也环住太宰治的脖颈，一边费力招架着他的攻势，一边同样有些急迫地扯开他的衣领。  
太宰治刚结束拍摄就过来找他，身上穿的还是戏里的那一套黑色和服。和服的领口松散，在刚才两人接吻时就已经蹭开很多，此时再被中原中也一扯，太宰治的大半个胸膛直接露了出来。中原中也现下脑子不是很清醒，觉得身上热得慌，只想着抱着什么东西降降温。太宰治的体温本来就偏低，刚才又在雨里淋了半天，此时衣服一被扯开，中原中也的身体下一刻就贴了上来。  
太宰治进门的时候中原中也没有预料，注射抑制剂时解开的扣子是半颗也没扣上。从门口到沙发的途中被太宰治又揉又亲，因此胸口也是敞开的。他现在下意识往上一靠，两人的皮肤立刻毫无阻碍地贴在了一起。  
这个动作就像是某种开关。两人脑中具是“轰”地一声，情欲几乎占据了整个大脑。中原中也信息素的气味一下子浓郁起来，薄荷清香在他的喘息声中愈渐醇厚。  
太宰治也在两人肌体接触的时候猛地一震，原本就蓄势待发的下身更是涨得发痛。他十分克制地闷哼了一声，下意识用力抱紧中原中也，像是要将对方揉进自己的身体，和骨血融为一体。  
“快......唔......”中原中也显然不满足于这种程度的爱抚，一边希望借太宰治的身体给自己降降温，一边又觉得自己可能更希望太宰治添把火。细密的酥麻感从身体最深处不间断地上涌，像一阵四处作妖的小火，在他的四肢百骸里肆虐，整个身体都像在被缓慢蒸烤。  
太宰治此时也不好受，但出于对爱人意愿的尊重，仍咬着牙低声坦白：“......我没带套。”  
“艹......”中原中也有些迷乱地回应着他的吻，十分不耐烦，“戴个屁。”  
平心而论，中原中也不是一个不能忍的人。过去有胃病作伴，即便痛到极点也能面不改色地坐在主机位上完成整场拍摄。为此中原大导演一直认为自己配得上钢铁猛男这一称号，虽然嘴上不说，心里多少还是有点自矜。是以第一波情潮到来时他觉得自己还能忍忍，觉得无非就是感觉非常想和太宰治来一炮。  
但显然发情期是所有Omega都过不去的一关。不管你是提早分化还是拖到中原中也这把年纪上分化，情欲一上来都是欲火焚身。这跟意志力没有关系，完全源自于本能，何况即便没有分化他也总想着要睡了太宰治。  
太宰治将中原中也轻轻放在沙发上，上半身弯下去，仍不想结束刚才的吻。他一只手从中原中也衬衫的下摆伸进去，挑开敞在胸前的衣料，另一只手绕过中原中也的脖颈，托住他和自己接吻。  
“你......唔......”中原中也觉得喘不上气，胸口起伏起来，只能用了最后的力气把太宰治推开。他们吻得太激烈，中原中也的嘴唇被啃咬地一片红肿，分开时甚至有银丝拉出。他的手还抵在太宰治的胸膛上，虽然是推举的姿态，但软绵绵地没有力道，望过去的眼神也是湿漉漉的，更像是一种邀请——邀请他做点跟接吻不一样的事。  
“准备好了吗？”太宰治虚虚抓住中原中也的手，低下头吻了吻他的掌心。中原中也的身体此时异常敏感，被他这一吻吻得指尖都蜷缩起来。他下意识想缩回手，却被太宰治一把抓住，细密的吻随即顺着掌心上移，从手腕到手臂，再到完全露出来的肩膀，最后到达颈间的皮肤，的确是煽风点火。  
中原中也根本就不知道太宰治问了什么，胡乱地应了一声。他身体无意识地向上弓起，接着又难以抑制地发出一声呻吟。这一声尾音甜腻，带着哭腔，还有点欲求不满的急迫。他觉得自己已经热得受不了了，不得不催促太宰治。他希望对方的动作能快一点。  
中原中也睁开眼望向太宰治，漂亮的海蓝色的眼睛里满是泪光，有十分情欲五分急迫和三分不满，可能还掺了一星半点的委屈。太宰治完全受不了这个眼神，只能讨好似的凑上去亲他的眼睛，一边以最快地速度解开自己的腰带，上半身完全袒露出来，和服松松垮垮地挂在腰间。  
中原中也在他凑过来亲的时候下意识闭上了眼睛，带有点点泪水的睫毛扫在唇上，简直像有千万只手在他心里撩拨。太宰治的喉结动了动，稍微让开一点，把他的裤子一把扯下来。中原中也骤然失去大片衣料遮挡，肌肤和空气接触，下意识被刺激地屈了一下腿。但还没完全屈起来，太宰治已经按住了他的膝盖，将双腿往两边稍加分开。而太宰治自己则半跪着，膝盖卡在他的双腿之间。  
两人纠缠到现在，衣服都脱得差不多了。尤其是中原大导演，差不多被禁欲多年的影帝先生剥了个一干二净。除了还没被扒下来的内裤，基本上啥也没穿。中原中也前二十三年都是Beta，虽然一个礼拜前分化，身体也不像一般的Omega那样柔软纤细。他并没有Omega惯有的易碎感，也没有表现出一般Omega发情期的脆弱。相比受人摆弄，他更像是迫不及待地要投入这场战争。  
“我要开始了。”太宰治的目光现实粘在了他的身体上，从脖颈上刚刚留下的吻痕到肌肉线条十分漂亮的小腹，他的眼神像是占有欲具象化，所视之处都要打上烙印。看了一个来回后太宰治咬了咬牙压下翻滚升腾的欲望，一手扶住对方的腰，一手朝对方已经被体液打湿的底裤伸去。  
“别磨蹭......唔......”中原中也在太宰治没动之前十分急迫，甚至忍不住出声催促，真被碰到了却有些畏惧。太宰治的指尖触到已经十分湿润的穴口，即使还隔着一层布料，他都感觉像是被烫了一下。  
中原中也下意识往后躲了躲，双腿又不自觉地屈起。太宰治一边安抚地亲了亲他的眼睛，一边不由分说地用身体压住他的动作，手指再一次探了过去。  
“等、等一下，我......啊！”中原中也被情欲折磨地头脑发胀，身体异常敏感，本能地想避开这种强烈刺激。他撑了一把沙发想坐起来，但太宰治把他整个人完全圈在身下，上身刚扬起来一点就被压了回去。与此同时太宰治的手指挑开了底裤，就着发情期分泌出的体液进入了他的身体。  
从未被外物入侵过的甬道反应剧烈，在发情期的催动下轻轻蠕动，不需要太宰治如何动作就紧紧地贴了上来。中原中也原本十分迷蒙的双眼骤然睁大，像是受到了极大的刺激，腰部猛地向上弓起。他紧紧咬住被太宰治吻得红肿的嘴唇，唇齿间却仍溢出几丝呻吟。之前一层层堆叠起来的快感像是被一下子引爆，炸得他头皮发麻：“你别这么......哈，你不要......”  
他咬着唇喘息，竭力想说点什么，但已经忍到极限的Alpha已经无法继续彬彬有礼。太宰治将整根手指完全探了进去，在紧致的甬道内不紧不慢地扩张起来。这是他们的第一次，谁也不知道中原中也的敏感点在哪里，于是太宰治试着把每个方向都按一遍。  
太宰治紧紧盯着中原中也的表情，仔细捕捉着所有细微变化。而中原中也的呼吸在他按压到一小肠壁的时候明显急促起来，甚至忍不住惊喘了一下，表情看上去委屈极了。太宰治额头上沁出了一层薄汗，他凑到中原中也的耳边，一边往他的身体里伸入第二根手指，在刚才确认的敏感点上按压，一边哑着声音撩拨：“是这里吗，中也觉得舒不舒服？”  
中原中也说不出话来，全部感官细胞仿佛都集中在在了太宰治的指尖，身体内的欲望受他引导，快感在他不停按压的敏感点上持续累积。他试图抬起手臂挡住自己的眼睛，却被对方拦了下来：“看看我，中也，睁开眼睛。”  
Alpha轻声诱哄，凑上前一下一下地亲着中原中也通红的脸颊，舔去他睫毛上的泪水。中原中也的脑子此时已经糊成了一团，下意识听了太宰治的话，睁开泪水氤氲的眼睛看他。与此同时太宰治突然插入了第三根手指，敏感点被用力碾过，堆积的快感顷刻爆发，瞬间将他送上了顶峰。  
中原中也甚至没有反应过来，到达顶点的一刻还看着太宰治。海蓝色的瞳孔就这样在太宰治的注视下剧烈收缩，经历了短暂的空蒙迷茫，继而完全失神。身体和灵魂似乎已经分隔开来，他听到自己发出了一声过分甜腻的呻吟，全身的肌肉在这一刻绷紧，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩起来。  
太舒服了。  
未经人事的甬道在高潮中剧烈收缩，紧紧地包裹着太宰治的手指。中原中也射了出来，白色浊液溅在太宰治尚未完全脱下的黑色和服上，触目惊心。  
“哈......啊......”中原中也从高潮中稍稍过神，但还未走出余韵，大口地喘息起来。太宰治亲了亲他有些冒汗的额头，将伸入他身体里的手指抽了出来。发情期分泌的体液有一定黏度，被抽离的手指带出来一丝，伴随着轻极微的水声。中原中也立刻又呜咽了一声，软绵绵地瞪了太宰治一眼。  
“别这么看我。”太宰治受不了中原中也的眼神，但招架不住的同时又非常喜欢，这种眼神能激起Alpha天性里的施虐欲。太宰治在中原中也控诉的目光下出了一身汗，觉得自己的欲望已经涨到了极点，再忍下去就要出事情了。即便他清楚自己绝不会伤害中也，但也不排除欺负一下的可行性。  
于是他两三下把自己的和服和中原中也的底裤全部脱了下来，凑上去亲了亲中原中也的左耳，调整了一下两人的姿势，用和刚才一样的诱哄语气说道：“我要进去了。”  
02.  
中原中也惊喘了一声，脚趾再次蜷缩起来，眼睛骤然睁大。  
太宰治扶住他的腰，将自己早已昂扬的欲望一分分挺入扩张后的甬道。发情期Omega的后穴一般都做好了做爱的准备，但毕竟是第一次，进入得并不是很容易。  
肠壁和性器摩擦产生轻微水声，Alpha的尺寸颇大，将整个穴口撑得极满。中原中也咬住自己的手背，在令人头晕目眩的快感中无力地体验着被进入的刺激。太宰治的性器正在破开自己的身体，他都不敢想象下身现在是怎样的一副光景，对方压抑的低喘就在耳边，他知道这个人正努力克制着不太快进入——这个过程对他们而言都是一种折磨。  
“哈......啊......”中原中也全身都绷紧了，Alpha粗大的性器缓缓擦过敏感点，激起阵阵战栗。他轻微地颤抖起来，脸颊因为羞耻和情欲一片通红。Alpha缓慢开拓带来绵长延续的快感，身体内的燥热非但没有被安抚，反而更加难耐了，简直就像是上刑。中原中也吞咽了一下，泪眼朦胧地望向他：“你......快点.......”  
太宰治依言猛地往前一挺，性器破开甬道，直接整根没了进去。  
“啊！”中原中也眼前陡然炸开一阵白光，搭在一旁的手倏地紧紧拽住身下的衬衫。半声惊喘随着太宰治突如其来的动作卡在了喉咙里，他觉得自己的呼吸都在这一挺中被截成了两段，甬道内感受到的热硬更是将不可思议的快感传达到了大脑皮层，一时间仿佛身在云端：“艹......”  
而对于当顶入就被死死绞住的太宰治而言，同样在巨大的痛苦和欢愉中煎熬。  
他凑上去亲了亲中原中也的嘴唇：“中也，抱住我。”  
中原中也七晕八素地听从了他的话，刚一抱上就感觉体内的性器又坚硬了几分，把自己烫的有点难受。  
完全被填满的感觉十分陌生，因为第一次的缘故还有稍许胀痛。他能清晰地感觉到太宰治在自己身体里，甬道将对方绞得死紧，酥麻感从尾椎急速上升，直直冲上了大脑，头皮一阵阵发麻。  
他的脖颈在这一顶中向后扬起，露出脆弱的咽喉。这恐怕是他最示弱的动作，太宰治毫不犹豫地咬了上去，牙齿和嘴唇或轻或重地啃噬，下身也规律地运动起来。  
中原中也还没适应他完全进入自己的感觉，体内的性器就已经再次拔出，在穴口扯出一丝体液，发出吸吮声。空虚感随之而来，他下意识往上挺了一下腰身，随即被太宰治紧紧握住，粗大的性器再次进入，直直顶上了确认过的敏感点。中原中也眼前炸开一阵白光，忍无可忍地呻吟出声，揽住太宰治后颈的手指收紧拽住他后颈的头发，死死咬住的牙关中溢出带哭腔的呜咽。  
身体像是被火热的铁楔捅穿，铺天盖地的快感驳杂着稍许胀痛，将他原本就不甚清醒的大脑灼烧得更加混沌。  
再次进入的太宰治发出了一声喟叹，他额头上忍出的汗水落下，洇在中原中也的眼角，看上去就像一滴眼泪。  
太宰治开始循序渐进地在中原中也的身体里抽动起来，这具对他有太大的诱惑力，每一分每一秒都引诱着自己粗暴地操干，如果不克制，他都不知道自己会做出什么事情来。他十分轻柔地吻着中原中也的眼角，把生理性的泪水吻去。但下身却是截然不同的画风，从缓慢到快速，每一次抽插都整根出入，研磨敏感点的时候甚至有点恶狠狠的意味。  
“别......那里......哈......”中原中也的身体随着太宰治的动作晃动起来，敏感点被不断顶撞，摩擦的水声在只有喘息的休息室里格外清晰。他听见自己在呜咽，在呻吟，在喘息，但那些声音听起来又十分不真切，满脑子除了太宰治就没别的了。  
我们终于又见面了，我们终于又在一起了。  
他在强烈的快感中闭上眼，额头抵在太宰治的肩上，牙齿难耐地在他颈窝里磨蹭。太宰治一旦插得狠了，他就用牙尖轻轻地咬两下，他不愿意用力，他也不想伤害到对方。  
我和他好不容易......  
“别闭眼，”太宰治喘息着靠近他，在他眼皮上亲了亲，十分执着，“看着我，中也，看看我。”  
他扶住中原中也软下来的腰，大开大合地顶撞着敏感点，插得对方不住呜咽。欲望的潮水急涨，将彼此汹涌地吞没其中，窒息一般的快感从被死死抵住的那一点爆发开，中原中也几乎连声音都发不出。  
他有点恼羞成怒，不是很想听太宰治的话。可对方随即变本加厉地大力抽插，近乎粗暴地在穴口不断出入，每一下都精准致命地撞击在几乎碰都不能碰的那一点上。收缩的甬道被干得柔软滑腻，湿得一塌糊涂，中原中也只看得到一阵阵白光在眼前闪烁，只能茫然无措地听从太宰治的话。  
“你是......我的......”太宰治简直爱死了他这种眼神，接吻狂魔一般凑上去亲他，把他亲得脸颊通红。这个道貌岸然的Alpha抬起伴侣的双腿，将它们轻轻对折到中原中也胸前，然后猛地压了上去。  
中原中也呻吟陡然拔高然后戛然而止，他用力咬住了太宰治的肩膀，从灵魂到身体都战栗不止。身体更是紧紧绞住了正不断鞭挞自己的硬物，肠壁剧烈收缩啜吸不已。  
太宰治并没有放开再次达到高潮的中原中也。他近乎疯狂地亲他，牙齿在对方的颈间不断流连——那里在刚才的一轮欢爱中已经红痕斑斑，看上去十分情色，甚至有点可怜了。他抬起上半身，双手用力，将脱力的中原中也翻了一下，换成了背后的姿势。  
粗大的性器仍插在后穴里，随着角度变换将脆弱的肠壁全部紧贴着摩擦了一遍。中原中也叫了一声，余韵中的身体异常敏感，原本瘫软下的性器又即刻到了半勃起的状态：“别顶那里......艹......”  
太宰治充耳不闻，抱住半跪着的中原中也，再次将身体压了上去。背后的姿势让性器进入到了前所未有的深度，似乎已经顶到了生殖腔口。身下的Omega难以自抑地呜咽了一声，下意识往前躲了躲，腿一软就要往沙发上倒，但腰上的双手又支撑着不让他倒下。  
太宰治用力环住他，让两人的身体紧密贴合。他的牙齿在中原中也后颈的腺体上不断磨蹭，松针气味的信息素此刻闻起来攻击性十足，甚至感觉十分危险。中原中也被他突然爆发出来的占有欲惊到了，双手握成拳支撑在自己的身体下，一边十分难耐地承受着对方的操干，一边转过头有些茫然地看他。  
他和太宰治有点疯的目光直直对上，正面感受到了对方浓烈到极点的占有欲，一时百感交集，连散漫的理智都似乎回来了一些。太宰治和他的对视一触即收，不想把自己的极端情绪暴露出来，身下一记猛顶，又把中原中也带回了只能专心于性事的境地。  
“......你是我的。”他狠狠咬上了中原中也的腺体，Alpha松针味的信息素顷刻间汹涌磅礴地涌入血液，和对方的信息素毫无阻碍地融合在一起，你中有我我中有你。他想起了他们年少时在一起的情形，即便对方是个Beta，他也一直心存欲望，为了不让中原中也发现有时候还忍得很辛苦。但那时总想着再等等，等到他有能力和中原中也并肩的时候再说，谁料一等就等了五年。  
可无论如何。太宰治加快撞击的速度，性器顶端已经堪堪刺到了Omega的生殖腔，经历过一次高潮的甬道剧烈收缩，将他挤得寸步难行。他之前没想过自己会是这样大开大合的，近乎粗暴的干法，他以为自己总能保持理智。但显然他不行，至少在中原中也面前不行。  
可无论如何，你现在是我的了。  
这一下的快感几乎是灭顶的，中原中也紧紧地握住拳头，死死压抑仍抑制不了呻吟，浑身都差点痉挛起来。而即便身下的人已经在剧烈地颤抖，太宰治仍死死咬着不肯松口，犬齿几乎滑进了肉里，姿态称得上穷凶极恶，似乎一下子钉穿了身下这具身体的核心。  
被标记的腺体处似乎产生了一场小型爆炸，继而熊熊烈火蔓延到各处，和下身两人交合的地方遥相呼应。中原中也几乎要崩溃了，他把头埋在自己的臂弯里，忍无可忍地小声啜泣起来。激烈的击水声和急促的喘息交织在一起，情色到极点。  
“中也爱我吗，”太宰治过了许久才肯放过他，一边不停地亲着他后脑勺上的橘色头发，一边喘息着在他耳边询问，“你爱我吗？”  
你爱我吗？  
就像他们交往的前一夜，分别的前一夜，他曾经也问过中原中也是不是喜欢自己。毕竟中原中也的身份特殊，即便是他也常患得患失。前一次是心照不宣的撩拨，浪起来的结果是得到了中原中也的初吻；后一次是决然的执着，得到的是中原中也言语上的肯定。无论是在什么情况下，他的爱人一直都知道该如何安抚自己。  
又来了。中原中也觉得自己的大脑已经热到即将融化，全身都像是浸在滚烫的热水中，而在自己身体里肆意开拓的人又犯了安全感缺失症。他怎么像个小孩？  
他一时说不出话，身后等待着回答的人却急迫起来。太宰治紧紧抱住他，下身快而狠地迅速挺送，强电流一般的快感蔓延全身，中原中也发出一声惊喘，视线模糊到什么都看不清，更加难以回答。  
“你爱我吗？”太宰治执着地重复这个问题，他额角的汗水滑到鼻尖，继而落在了中原中也被啃咬过的腺体上，激起了对方新一轮的战栗。他将中原中也从后入的姿势重新摆弄回来，面对面紧紧贴住，亲了亲他满是泪痕的脸，“说出来，中也，我想知道。”  
“我......”中原中也连叫都叫不出来，意识模糊，身体却在对方的顶撞中极热烈地迎合，他伸出手环住太宰治的脖颈，腰部遵循本能地向上挺起，“我他妈......啊——！”  
太宰治恶狠狠地往他敏感点上撞了一下。  
中原中也原本提起的力气在这记顶撞中再次烟消云散，他放弃了说话的打算，但又怕被太宰治弄死在沙发上，只能胡乱地点了点头。但点完头之后他又后悔了，因为太宰治并没有减缓攻势的打算，反而像吃了兴奋剂一样操干地更加猛烈。  
“不......你慢......不要......”他无法忍受，已经放弃在太宰治面前克制的打算，发出了几声带着哭腔的求饶。但所以说第一次总归缺乏经验，他并不知道现在的求饶声对太宰治来说是何种刺激，还没求完就被干到呼吸困难。  
太宰治的动作越来越快，又重又深的挺送简直像打桩一样令人难以承受。中原中也的呻吟声和他低沉的喘息交织在一起，神智散乱间只能感到他极其热烈的顶刺。同时快感也在这顶刺中极快速地堆叠起来，强烈的刺激顺着脊髓攀升至大脑，随后在太宰治死死顶着敏感点射精的时候炸成一团，中原中也发出了一声崩溃的呜咽，眼前彻底空白一片，什么也看不到什么也听不到。  
他的身体在高潮后彻底脱力，原本环住太宰治的手臂也虚脱地松了下来，仍在余韵里回不过神来。太宰治将性器从他的体内抽出，紧紧地抱了上去。他的动作轻柔，力道也不大，但却有一种珍而重之郑重其事的意味。  
“我也是，”他在中原中也的左耳上亲了一下，声音仍有些喑哑，却是十分满足，“我也爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 是我不配开车吗


End file.
